The Lord of the Rings: The Two Powers
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: This is the second story in my trilogy. The Fellowship has split up into different paths, all of them possibly deadly, will they survive or will MiddleEarth fall into darkness?
1. Thoughts and Fears

Hello, all me assylum breakies! I hope y'all like the story that was previous to this one in my trilogy.

Chapter 1: Thoughts and Fears

When the Uruks had attacked, Merry and Pippin had also become separated from the Fellowship. They had found a break in the fighting and they made a run for it. They had studied many maps in Minas Tirith and they knew the way to the Iron Hills. They would continue on alone.

---------------

Aragorn walked into the clearing as he sheathed his sword.

"Well, we won." he said smiling.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" a voice called.

Aragorn turned back around and saw Faramir running towards him.

"What is it?" Aragorn asked when Faramir reached him.

"They- they t-took Kira." he said, gasping.

Aragorn's eyes widened.

"Shall we follow Merry and Pippin?" Legolas asked.

Aragorn sighed.

"I do believe their fate is no longer in our hands, but we will not abandon Kira. We must hurry, the Uruks will be quick and they will more than likely show her no mercy." Aragorn said.

They all mounted their horses and rode off into the direction that the Uruks had fled.

---------------------------

It was dark out and the Uruks had stopped for a rest. They had Kira tied to a tree outside the camp, far away from the campfire's warmth. A thousnad thoughts were running through Kira's mind: Was Merry alright? Had they all been killed by the Uruks? Would she survive the ruthlessness of the Uruk-Hai?

Kira smiled as she remembered that night in Fangorn Forest. How her and Merry had had a night of passion. She missed the warmth and gentlness of his touch, the sweetness of his kiss. She longed for him. She hung her head in sadness as the thought of never seeing him again crossed her mind. If he did survive, what would her father think of her loving a mortal person? Would he accept it?


	2. Two Days

I'm glad y'all like the previous chapter! I will continue to update as often as I can.

Chapter 2: Two Days

It was the second day into their journey and Merry and Pippin had stopped to rest for a couple hours. They had found a small cave in a rocky vally to stay in for a while.

Merry plopped down and breathed heavily, he was tired. Pippin set down their back packs beside a rock. Now he'd wished they had their horses back. He looked over to Merry and he was whincing and rubbing his forehead.

"Merry?" Pippin asked, "What's wrong?"

Merry quickly moved his hand away from his forehead, the last thing he needed was Pippin fussing over him.

"I'm alright." Merry lied.

"No, there's something wrong, I can tell." Pippin said, walking over and sitting next to Merry.

Merry sighed, "The Sword's starting to get heavy. I can feel it's weight."

"Everything's gonna be okay, you'll see." Pippin said, encouragingly.

Merry gave a small smile.

-----------------------

Aragorn dismounted his horse and knelt down on the ground to examine some tracks in the dirt. They had been tracking the Uruks for two days now and they were getting worried. Every time Aragorn would look at their tracks, he couldn't make out any tracks made by Kira. He wondered what had become of her.

"They're way ahead of us. There's some kind of evil giving speed to theese creatures." he said, standing up.

"How far ahead are they?" Sam asked.

"Oh, at least two days. I just don't understand how they could be moving so fast. They're probably almost to the Iron Hills by now. They'll probably be there by this time tomorrow." Aragorn said, shaking his head.

"Don't loose hope, Aragorn. There is something at work here, for good or evil I do not know, but I'm sure it will turn out to our benefit." Gandalf said.

Aragorn smiled, Gandalf always spoke in riddles. They never could understand what he was saying, but they knew it had to be good to come from him.


	3. Broken Love

Sorry it took so long to update.

Chapter 3: Broken Love

The Uruks indeed reach the Iron Hills as Aragorn had said. They walked up the ramp to the huge door of Mor Dagnir's tower. They took her to a separtae room and stripped her of her clothes and put a skimpy outfit on her.

They then took her to Mor Dagnir's throne room. It was dimly lit and it possesed an ominous, pale green glow. Eliond was standing next to Mor Dagnir, who was sitting on his throne made of black stone. Eliond was wearing tight, black pants and knee-high, black boots. He had no top on. His large sword hung at his side. His abdomen was flat and muscular.

Mor Dagnir raised his eyebrows at the sight of Kira. She was wearing a black bikini top that was just enough to cover part of her breasts, and a bikini bottom that was just enough to cover her 'areas'. The top gave her breasts some sexy clevage. She had womanly curves in all the right places. Her abdomen was flat and slightly muscle-toned. Her arms were also slightly muscular. Her legs were long colums and they were strong Her tattoo was clearly visible. She had a black, Elvish design across her lower back. She had hidden that tattoo from her father for a long time.

"Is this the girl?" Mor Dagnir asked.

"Yes, sir." Eliond answered.

Mor Dagnir stood up and walked over to her, circling her...looking her over.

"I understand that you were a member of the Fellowship of the Sword. Where are they? Where are they headed?" Mor Dagnir questioned.

"I'll tell you nothing." Kira said calmly.

"Oh, I think you will. You see, I have a nack for getting what I want out of my prisoners. Now, where are they? Who bears the Sword?" he questioned again.

"I would rather die than tell you." Kira said, this time a little more harshly.

"Oh, don't be boring. Everyone who says that dies." Mor Dagnir said, brushing off Kira's words, "I'll ask you once more: Who bears the Sword?"

"I'll never tell you!" Kira spat.

Anger flaring up inside him, Mor Dagnir odered, "Beat her!"

The two huge Uruks that were standing on either side of the door, smiled and laughed evilly. They advanced forward and gripped her arms and dragged her off.

--------------------------------

They whipped her and beat her until she fell to her hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air. Blood streamed from the whiplashes on her back and arms. Dark bruises and bloody cuts marked her entire body. She weakly looked up to the huge, muscular Uruk standing in front of her.

"I think she's ready to go back to the Master." he said.

They dragged her back to Mor Dagnir's throne room.

"The prisoner, sir." The leader Uruk said.

"Are you ready to talk?" Eliond asked as he walked over to her.

Kira regained enough strength to stand up.

"I thought you loved me." she said.

"Like I told you before: If you turn on me, I turn on you." Eliond said.

"I'm sorry." Kira said, quickly turning around and snatching a sword from a nearby Uruk.

Acting quickly, Eliond drew his sword and the sound of metal clashing echoed through the air. They duelled and duelled for what seemed like forever until Kira finally saw an opportunity. She lashed out with her sword and stabbed Eliond right through the stomach. He gasped and fell to the ground, dead, blood pouring from the wound.

Enraged, Mor Dagnir jumped up and walked up behind her. He delivered a very sharp blow to her head with his staff. She fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Throw her in the river, I have no further use for her!" he ordered.


	4. A Brother's Love

Chapter 4: A Brother's Love

Elrohir was a handsome Elf Lord who was a Ranger along with his twin brother Elladan and a group of about thirty or fourty mortal men. They were rangering several miles away from the Iron Hills and they had stopped to make camp by the river.

As Elrohir walked next to the river, something caught his eye. He saw what he thought looke like a body. He walked over to it and knelt down. He suddenly felt his heart go still for a split second and his blood run cold. There, before his eyes was the pale, bloody form of his younger sister Kira. Elrohir swallowed quickly, fear lodged in his throat like a lump of burning ash. Hesitantly, he reached for her. His fingers slid along the flesh of her throat, feeling, testing. Then he felt it: the gentle, thudding beat of life, yet he percieved no breath nor any movement that would indicate it. He quickly lifted her into his arms and sprinted back to the camp.

Elladan, who was siting on a rock, saw his brother running towards him with something in his arms.

"What's wron-" before he could finish his sentence, Elrohir cut in: "She's alive, but she's not breathing."

Elladan gasped as Elrohir rushed past him. He layed Kira beside the campfire.

"Elladan, get some blankets."Elrohir ordered.

Elrohir placed his hands on top of one another on Kira's chest, just below her heart and began pushing forcfully, trying to get the water out of her inactive lungs. Elladan knelt down opposite his brother, holding a thick blanket. He had a worried look on his face.

"Kira, come on! Breathe! Breathe!" Elrohir urged.

After a few tense seconds, Kira suddenly snapped into consciousness and began coughing and choking up water. When she could breathe again, she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. When her eyes came into focus, she saw her older brother Elrohir leaning over her, a worried look on his face.

"E-Elrohir?" Kira choked.

"Yes, Kira, it's me." Elrohir said softly.

"He-he's dead." Kira said, choking on tears.

"Who?" Elrohir asked.

"Eliond." Kira answered.

Elrohir knew how much Eliond had meant to Kira. He had known about him, eventhough their father hadn't.

"Oh, Kira...I'm so sorry." he said, stroking her hair as she cried.

"Here, Kira." Elladan said as he handed the blanket to her.

"Thank you." Kira said as she sit up and took the blanket.

She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and sat beside the fire. After a few minutes, her tears subsided. Just then, Elrohir walked over to her, carrying a sheathed sword.

"Kira." he said to get her attention.

"What?" she asked, looking up.

"Are you ready to take up your place as captain of this battalion?" Elrohir asked, holding out the sword.

Kira stood up and slowly took the sword. Elrohir had told her once that when she earned it, she could be captain of the troops.

"Is this..." her voice trailed off.

"Yes, this is your old sword." Elrohir answered.

Kira unsheathed the sword. It was a magnificent sword with a black hilt and a shiny, folded steel blade with Elvish filligree on it. The blade was shaped with two sweeping scallops far apart near the base of the blade. Kira held the sword proudly in front of her.

"I'm ready to take up my place as captain of theese fine troops." Kira said.

The troops, who were standing around watching, all cheered and laughed. Elrohir smiled, he was proud of his little sister. She looked like a soldier fresh from battle with the whipmarks across her back and arms, the dried blood, dirt, and traces of water left all over her, her blood and dirt-stained hair, and the bruises and cuts all over her.


	5. Back to Rivendell

Thank all of y'all for the good support!!!

Chapter 5: Back to Rivendell

It had been two days since Elrohir had found Kira and they were headed back to Rivendell. Elladan, Elrohir, and their band of soldiers had been sent on a Ranger mission and they were to return to Rivendell when the mission was done. They were glad thet they had brought a Healer with them, they needed one to help clean and bandage Kira's wounds.

They rode peacefully along, Kira, Elladan, and Elrohir at the head of the group on their horses. Most of the time, they had been talking, catching up with each other, for they hadn't seen each other in almost six or seven months.

There was something that was gnawing at the back of Elrohir's mind: How had Eliond died? He hadn't wanted to ask Kira for a while because he had known how much Eliond had meant to Kira and he didn't want to upset her by asking. He descided to ask her now and get it off his chest.

"Kira, how did Eliond die?" he asked.

"He didn't _die_, he was killed." Kira answered.

"Who killed him?" Elrohir asked.

"I did." Kira asnwered.

"What?!" Elrohir asked in shock, "What do you mean _you_ killed him?"

"I had to." Kira asnwered.

"Why?" Elladan asked.

"I suppose yoiu know about Saradoc's Bane being found?" Kira asked.

Both Elladan and Elrohir nodded.

"I was a member of the Fellowship of the Sword to destroy it and there was this Hobbit, the Swordbearer actually, his name was Merry. We were in Fangorn Forest and he took me exploring and he climbed up in a tree and lost his footing and he fell. He got knocked out and when he woke up...I-I don't know what happened, but there was something about him that, umm...caught my eye, for lack of a better term. We kissed and that did it, we knew we were in love. Unfortunately, Eliond followed us and he saw us when we kissed. He said that if I turned on him, he turned on me...and I had to...kill him." Kira explained.

"Oh...I see." Elrohir said.

"I think Eliond didn't love me anyway, the way he turned on me so quickly." Kira said.

"What's this Merry like?" Elladan asked.

"Oh, he's wonderful. He's very loving and kind and gentle. I love him." Kira said.

"What's he look like?" Elrohir asked.

"He's got golden, curly hair, dreamy, blue eyes, and fair, soft skin. He's very handsome." Kira answered.

"Sounds dreamy." Elladan joked.

"Oh, he is." Kira said, "How much further till we get to Rivendell?"

"It's maybe about five more miles." Elrohir answered.

-------------------------

Five miles later, they rode over a hill and there was the large, sweeping valley which contained the house of Elrond.

"Well, we're home." Elladan said.

They rode down the pathway to the main entryway, where Elrond and a couple other Elven Lords were waiting.

"_Mae govannen_, Elrohir, Elladan." Elrond greeted, smiling to see his twin sons home again.

_"Mae govannen, Adar."_ Elrohir answered.

Elrond was greatly surprised to see Kira with them, Kira was supposed to be with the Fellowship.

"Hello, Father." Kira greeted cheerfully.

"Greetings, my daughter. Why are you back here so soon?" he asked.

"It's a long story." Kira said.

"Well, I'll hear it later." Elrond said, walking up to her and giving her a fatherly hug.


	6. A Father's Rules

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been a little low on inspiration.

Chapter 6: A Father's Rules

After Kira had told her father the story of how she ended up back at Rivendell, he was very angry with her. She had to tell him about loving Eliond, falling in love with Merry, the Joust, and several other things which he had no idea about. He was also angry at her for having her hair done in dreadlocks and having a tattoo on her back. Elrond could not believe Kira would hide so many things from him.

Elrond had given Kira a long, stern 'lecture' on what she had done, from his point of view, of course. After the lecture was over, Kira ran out of the room, crying. Her father was trying to make her someone who she wasn't, trying to hold her back. Elrohir and Elladan had been in the room while Elrond gave Kira the lecture and they were both enraged. when Kira ran out of the room, Elladan ran after her.

"Father, why do you hold her back so?" Elrohir asked.

"I will not allow my youngest daughter to go gallivanting after mortals and showing herself off as a man of war!" Elrond said sternly.

"You wish for her to be someone who she's not, for her to be a proper lady, but she has other talents...ones that you refuse to see. She can ride and fight better than anyone in our Elven army. You wish to keep her here with you, You do not wish to let her leave...because she reminds you too much of Mother." Elrohir testified.

Elrond was enraged at this. Kira did indeed look just like her mother Celebrain. He did not wish for her to go off and get killed in war...or loose her immortal life to a mortal.

"Fine. Go." Elrond said through clenched teeth.

Elrohir left the room and traveled down the hallway to Kira's room. He saw Kira and Elladan sitting on Kira's short bed. Elladan had his arms wrapped around Kira, trying to comfort her, for she was crying.

"Kira, come. Elladan and I have a surprise for you." Elrohir said.

A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of Merry and Pippin in this story so far, I promise you I'm working on it. I know what I want t do, I just can't think of how I want to word it when they appear again.


	7. A Mighty Fortress

Hello, asylum breakies!! I'm sorry to say that Merry and Pippin won't be in this chapter, but they will probably be in the next one. Anyway, one with the chapter!

Chapter 7: A Mighty Fortress

Elrohir, Elladan, and Kira had saddled their horses and rode according to Elrohir's lead. The rode for several hours going south.

"You two are up to something, I can tell." Kira said.

"Just you wait, we have a big surprise for you." Elladan said.

Just as he said that, they rode up over a hill and Kira gasped at the sight before her. There was a huge fortress surrounded by several other smaller buildings. The buildings were smaller than the fortress, but they were still pretty big.

"What do you think?" Elrohir asked.

"Is that...?" Kira's voice trailed off.

"Yes, that's your fortress." Elrohir answered.

For a very long time, Kira had wanted a fortress, but Elrond refused. Kira had drawn up several plans for what she wanted her fortress to look like and finally her dream had become a reality. Elrohir and Elladan had built this fortress in secret just for her.

"Shall we go down and see it?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes." Kira answered excitedly.

They rode down and tied their horses to a hitching post outside the door. They walked up to the door and it slowly opened. The door was made of very heavy oak, overlaid by Rohirric filigree. The entire fortress was decorated in Rohirric stonework. There were two large trebuchet mounts on either of the two front corners of the fortress. Kira thought the fortress was glorious on the outside, but she hadn't seen the inside yet.

They walked in and Kira tried to stifle a gasp. Just inside the door on the right was a huge stable to house the many horses of her very own army. To the left was a large well to supply water to the people inside the fortress. In the center of the fortress was huge Citadel to house the captains of the army and to hold meetings of the army and to plan out battle strategies. A little further back was a large tavern for the army. In the back right corner was six large storehouses. In the back left corner was six large inn-like buildings to house either the army or the common people of a town or city during times of war. A few feet out from the left wall was a huge House of Healing. There was a large garden behind the House of Healing in which many different types of healing herbs were grown.

Several of the finest soldiers in the army were there, standing straight and proud before their head captain...Kira. Kira knew how head captains reviewed their troops, she had watched it being done before. She took up her place as head captain of these troops. She had her left hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, which was hanging from her belt on her let side, and had her right hand rested on the end of the hilt. She walked up and down in front of her troops, inspecting them.

"They're in wonderful fighting condition." she said.

Elrohir and Elladnan then took her to see the stable. It was done in Rohirric style woodwork. It was very, very large on the inside. It had spacious stalls for each of the 36,000 horses owned by the army. It had two stories of stalls with a ramp leading up to the second floor. Even on the inside, it was richly decorated in Rohirric woodwork. At the back of the stable on the back wall was a large stable made especially for Kira's horse.

"This is wonderful." Kira said.

Her twin brothers then took her to the tavern. It was big enough to allow all 36,000 troops to have a wonderful time. It also was two stories high. It was decorated in Rohirric stonework. It had a huge, long bar with almost every type of ale, rum, and beer in Middle-Earth.

They then took her to the storage rooms. They were very spacious with plenty of room for all the weapons and supplies for the army. All six of them were made like that.

They then took her to the inn-like houses for the troops and possibly common people. They were each three stories high and had plenty of room for 6,000 troops each, and 2,000 common people each.

The smaller buildings dotted around the fortress was a large barracks to train new knights and squires. There was a large archery range for the soldiers to practice their shooting skills. There was also a huge farm to supply food to the troops and common people. A couple miles away was a huge ranch that housed many different types of cattle and herds and flocks of other farm animals to either slaughter for food or to sell. Also on the ranch was a huge marketplace to buy, sell, and trade goods. There was a huge building made especially for buying, selling, and trading animal hides, horns, meat, and either mounted or stuffed game animals. Overall, the entire fortress stretched over a plot of land that was 3,000 acres. They toured the building for marketing the game animal products last.

"Well, what do you think?" Elladan asked when the long tour was done.

Kira turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's so wonderful, I don't deserve it." she said, flinging her arms around her two wonderful brothers, "Thank you so much!"

A/N: You better like this chapter! I worked very hard and for about two hours on it!


	8. Lost and Leaded

Sorry it took so long to update, I've had think about how to word this chapter just right.

Chapter 8: Lost and Leaded

Merry and Pippin walked through a small forest. They had been wandering around in this forest for quite some time now and were lost.

"I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Pippin said with a heavy sigh.

"Well, he didn't mean for alot of things to happen, Pip." Merry said.

Just as he said that, they heard a twig snap. They whipped around to where the sound seemed to come from.

"Who's there?" Merry called.

Just then, a creature crawled from behind some bushes. It was a thin, gangling creature with dark, slightly deformed skin. It had big, black eyes and its body shape resembled that of a human...but it wasn't human. It was wearing old, battered Orc armor and it was hunched over crookedly, its shoulders uneven. It walked crookedly, bent over to one side, supporting itsself with one hand on the ground.

"Who are you? Are you an Orc?" Merry asked as he drew his sword.

"No, no, sir. I's not a filthy Orc vermin. I's come to help you." the creature said in a strange voice.

"How could you help us?" Merry asked, suspiciously.

"I know the way to the mountain of fire, where you seek in the dark, dark land." the creature answered.

Slightly gaining the creature's trust, Merry sheathed his sword.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name 'tis Cirk. I mean thee no harm." the creature answered.

"Well, fine then, lead the way." Merry said.

Cirk gave a cackle and scampered up ahead of Merry and Pippin to lead them.

"You, know, Merry, I can't quite put my finger on it, but that creature looks somewhat familiar." Pippin said.

"What do you mean?" Merry asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's probably just my mind playing tricks on me." Pippin said.

They continued on after the creature that was to lead them to Mount Kuwakundim in the Iron Hills.


	9. Fortress Celebration

I hope y'all liked the previous chapter!!

Chapter 9: Fortress Celebration

Kira plopped down on a bench beside a table in her tavern. Her, Elladan, Elrohir, and her entire army were having a celebration in the tavern. They were celebrating the building of the fortress and the great surprise for Kira.

One of her toughest soldier captains had challenged her to a drinking contest.

"No pauses, no spills." Elrohir said as he set two pints on the table, one for Kira, one for the soldier.

"And no regurgitation." the soldier said.

"Last one standing wins." Kira said, smiling, it had been a long time since she had had a good drinking contest.

"Ready?" the soldier asked.

"Ready." Kira confirmed as they did a cheers with their mugs.

--------------------------------

Twenty pints and several belches later...

Kira slammed her pint down on the table and reached out for another. It came and she drunk it down quickly. As she reached out for another, she paused for a moment.

"Wait. I think it's starting to take some effect on me." she said, astonished.

"What did I say? She can't hold 'er liquor..." the soldier's voice trailed off as he fell over backwards off the bench.

Kira smiled, "Game over."

She had lied about the ale taking effect on her to get the other soldier to fall over so she could win. How could the ale take any effect anyway, she was an Elf.

Kira walked out of the tavern and walked up the stairway to the top of the fifteen-foot-thick wall. She sat down on a small stool and lit her pipe and began to smoke it. As she sat there, looking out over the land...her land...her fortress, she smiled. The stars glistened overhead, the moon shone a pale light down onto the whole area. She was so happy, words couldn't describe it. She had wanted a fortress almost her whole life and now, her two wonderful brothers had made her dream come true. She inhaled the sweet smell of the Longbottom Leaf and sighed.

"Nature doth thus kindly heal every wound." a voice said from behind her.

Kira looked around and saw Elladan standing there. She smiled and offered him a seat beside her. He sat down and they spent several hours sitting there, just talking, catching up on things.


	10. Thoughts of Love

Sorry it took so long to update. I bet you're wondering: "Where's Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, ect.?" Well, I haven't really figured out what to do with them. I can't descide wether I want to have them go to Kira's fortress or go somewhere else like they did in the movie. Any suggestions are welcome. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 10: Thoughts of Love

Merry, Pippin, and Cirk had stopped for a rest and Cirk had run off into the woods, as he usually did when they stopped for a rest. Merry sat next to the fire, which they had hung a pot over with some stew brewing in it. He was sitting there, stirring the stew with a wooden spoon and humming to himself. He wasn't paying any attention to what he was doing, he was off in never-never-land. Pippin was hanging some clothes over a rope that they had strung up between two trees, he hated doing womens' work.

"How's that grub comin', Merry? I'm starving." he asked.

Merry didn't answer, he continued to hum to himself and look off into space.

"Merry?" Pippin asked.

Merry still didn't answer.

"Merry?" Pippin asked again, this time a little louder.

Still, no answer.

"Hey!" Pippin raised his voice to get Merry's attention.

"Oh, what? What'd you say?" Merry slightly jumped as Pippin raised his voice.

"Oh, forget it, your mind's not on the food. You're thinkin' of somebody with long eyelashes." Pippin said, batting his eyes.

Just then, Pippin smelled something, he coughed as he smelled a smell like something was burning. Merry jumped up as he looked around to the pot of stew.

"Woa! Hey, it-it's boiling over!" he said franticly.

"You're burnin' the chow!" Pippin said, running over and snatching the pot off the fire.

He set the pot on a rock and fanned it with a towel he was holding.

"I'm sorry, Pip. I guess I was thinking about Kira again." Merry said, "I just can't help it. I love her, Pip"

"Look, why don't you stop moanin' and moapin' around, just marry the girl." Pippin said, stirring the stew.

"Marry her?!" Merry asked in surprise, "You don't just go up to a lady, hand her a boquet, and say, 'Hey, remember me? We went on a life-threatening mission together, will you marry me?' It just isn't done that way."

Pippin looked at Merry like he was crazy.

"She's a high-born lady of qualitly." Merry said.

"So she's got class, so what?" Pippin said, "Climb the castle wall. Sweep her off her feet, carry her off in style."

"I'm mortal, that's what." Merry said.

"Merry, look at Aragorn and Arwen. He was mortal, she was an Elf, it worked out." Pippin said.

"Pip, what have I got to offer her?" Merry asked.

"Well, for one thing, you can't cook." Pippin joked, referring to the pot of stew Merry had just boiled over.

Merry laughed at this. No matter what was going on, Pippin never lost his spirit and abilitly to joke around.


	11. Elvish Plans

Sorry it took so long to update, I've been a little drained of inspiration lately.

Chapter 11: Elvish Plans

Lothlorien was a beautiful sight to behold. It had towering Mallorn trees, beautiful Elven cities, and a silvery, misty atmosphere. The kind, gentle magic of the Elves seemed to flow freely through the air. Young Elf maidens dance playfully around the trunks of the Mallorn trees while young Elven men were trained in combat.

Atop the tallest Mallorn tree nestled the home of Lord Celeborn and Galadriel, Lady of Light. There was a particular room in which Lady Galadriel sat to be alone and to meditate. Lately, Galadriel had been troubled and confused. She could feel the evil of the Sword spreading. She knew Middle-Earth needed help once more to fight against the power that had once again risen. She sat in her special room, pondering what would have to be done to save Middle-Earth from the power of Saulon. The armies of Men and Dwarves were becoming weak as Saulon's Orcs, Uruk-Hai, and all matter of dark creatures advanced through the land. There were very few people who they could turn to.

As Galadriel thought, she remembered something: Her granddaughter Kira had a mighty fortress and a powerful army. If she could go to her and explain the state of things, maybe they could come to an agreement on what was to be done. They could travel to different lands and possibly rally all the armies together to for one big force. Just then, there was aknock at the door.

"Enter." Galadriel said.

One of her Elvish maids stepped inside.

"My Lady, your husband asked me to come see if you were okay. He is worried about you because you have been in here nearly all day." the maid said.

"You may tell him that I am fine. Also, alert the amry's captain to have my horse ready and have and escort prepared." Galaldriel said.

"Yes, ma'am." the maid said as she curtsied and left.

Galadriel stood up and walked over to the open window and looked out over hers and Celeborn's kingdom. She holed her plan would work and they wouldn't loose this beautiful land to the Enemy.


	12. The Two Powers

Chapter 12: The Two Powers

The land of Mordor was as barren and desolate as the Iron Hills. Absolutely no plants grew there and it hardly ever rained. After the Ring had been destroyed and Sauron fell, a new power rose in Mordor. The fortress of Mor Kano had risen and was continually growing in power. Mor Kano was a Man from the nearby land of Harad. He had wanted to build himself a fortress and an army in the land of Mordor, but while Sauron was in power, it had been impossible. He had established his fortress next to the Great Sea of Nurnen and the Nurn River. He had named his fortress Dur Sereg. He had a vast and powerful army and many armories. He also had established trade routes to Umbar with the Corsairs.

Recently, Mor Kano had struck a bargain with Saulon and Mor Dagnir in the North. They had become allies and would defend one another in exchange for working to establish trade routes to one another. Saulon had informed Mor Kano to ready his armies for war, for he planned to attack Kira's fortress, which was known as Barad Draug. They would need at least 90,000 soldiers to completely overpower the fortress. When Barad Draug was overpowered, that would be key in Saulon's rise to power. Barad Draug was one of the most powerful fortresses in Middle-Earth and it could act as a sort of 'base-camp' for Saulon and Mor Kano's armies. From there they could overpower many of the surrounding areas including Rivendell and Lothlorien. To achieve the vast army needed for this key battle, Saulon had agreed to provide sixty percent of the needed soldiers and Mor Dagnir had agreed to provide twenty more percent. That meant that Mor Kano would only have to supply 18,000; Saulon would provide 54,000; and Mor Dagnir would provide another 18,000. The way they figured, there was no way Kira's army could withstand that. Once the armies were prepared, the 72,000 soldiers would march from the Iron Hills to Mordor and join with the 18,000 Mor Kano promised to provide, from there they would march to Barad Draug...and war.

A/N: I know, short chapter, but alot can happen in a short chappy. If your wondering, 'Mor Kanno' means "Black Commander", 'Dur Sereg' means "Dark Blood", and 'Barad Draug' means "Wolf Tower". They are all Elvish words. I would tell you where to find all of these Elvish word and phrases, but whenever I try to write the address of a web site on here, it won't come up on the Live Preview. If any of you know how to get the address of a web site to stay on here, PLEASE tell me in your next review.


	13. Unexpected Meeting

I bet you're wondering: "Where the heck are Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, ect.?!!" Well, they're gonna be in this chapter. Sorry for the lack of them in the story so far. Translations to the Elven words are written beside the dialog. Anyway, on with the chapter!

Chapter 13: Unexpected Meeting

Lady Galadriel and her escort to 200 Elven soldiers rode briskly along the border of Lothlorien. To get to Kira's Fortress, they were to go around the border of Lothlorien and over the Misty Mountains, then southward to her fortress. Celeborn didn't come because he needed to stay in Caras Galathorn to govern the Elven Woods.

As they rode along, their keen, Elven ears head something approaching, it sounded like hoof-beats. They got closer and closer and the captain of the troops commanded them to ready their bows. As the hoof-beats neared, a group riding horses came over a nearby hill.

"Hold fire." Galadriel said when she saw who it was.

It was Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Faramir, Eomer, and Eowyn. The portion of the Fellowship was surprised to see Galadriel and a group of Elves outside Lothlorien.

"_Mae govanina, Nin Hiril_." Aragorn greeted politely. _(Hello, My Lady.)_

"_Mae govanina, Nin Hir_." Galadriel kindly greeted back. _(Hello, My Lord.)_

"May I ask why all of you are this far southwest of the Iron Hills?" Galadriel asked, for she knew of the Quest.

"Orcs captured Kira, your granddaughter, and we're tracking them." Aragorn answered.

"There is no longer any need to continue this hunt." Galadriel said.

"What do you mean? Are you saying we should leave her to the mercy of the Orcs?!" Gimli asked gruffly.

Legolas elbowed Gimli to make him shut up.

"If you will come with us, you will see what I mean, Master Dwarf." Galadriel answered, for she knew Kira was safe.

The portion of the Fellowship didn't quite know what Galadriel was talking about, but they followed anyway, she was a Lady of great power and wisdom, maybe she knew something they didn't.

A/N: I know, another short chapter, but I'm building up to something... chuckles sneakily...


	14. The Dead Marshes

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to figure out the right way to word this chappy. I really put my heart and soul into this chapter!

Chapter 14: The Dead Marshes

Cirk had not been leading Merry and Pippin the way they had originally thought. He was leading them, what seemed like, 'the long way around'. It was their fifth or sixth day into their journey, and Merry and Pippin, in the early hours of one morning, found themselves in a huge, muggy swamp.

"Merry, he's lead us into a swamp!" Pippin exclaimed when he saw the marsh before them.

The marsh seemed to stretch on forever, as far as they could see.

"Come, masters, Cirk will take you on safe ways through the mists." Cirk said as he scuttled on forward.

Merry was starting to feel the weight of the Sword bearing down upon him. The weight seemed to cloak his shoulders, his heart, his mind, his very soul...and a conflict began warring in his mind. He felt vurnerable especially in this dreadful place.

"Cirk, what do you call this place?" Merry asked.

" 'Tis the Dead Marshes, master." Cirk answered, "Never to worry, though, Cirk will guide you safely through the marshies."

They trudged onward through the 'marshies', as Cirk called it. As they walked, Pippin's eyes wandered downward to the murky water on either side of them. He saw ghostly faces staring up at him. The faces were pale, lifeless, and the bodies they were attached to them were bloated. Water grass and other plants twined between their hair, and algae grew on their armor.

"Merry, there are dead things in the water!" he exclaimed.

Merry was beyond words when he saw the pale faces.

"They be all dead and rotting in their watery graves. They be Elves and Men and stinky biggies." Cirk said.

"What are 'stinky biggies'?" Merry asked.

"The black-bloods of the forbiden land." Crik answered.

"You mean Orcs?" Pippin asked.

"Yes." Cirk answered, continuing to scuttle forward.

"Why do they have candles beside the water?" Pippin asked, noticing small fires bruning beside the waters.

"They be the little lights of those long dead. You not wanting to be traveling in these dark marshies at night. The ghostes will make you follow their little lights and before long, you yourself find yourelf in your own little watery grave with your own little light a-burning." Crik said.

"How did they get here?" Merry asked.

"A great battle long ago. Many were killed and their filth and gore ate away at the land, forming these marshies." Cirk answered, "You be not wanting to follow the little lights even in the sun time."

"That's awful!" Pippin said.

As they walked onward, Merry felt the strongest felling that someone was following him, and he was at the back of the line. He turned around and saw nothing. As he looked around, he heard someone whispering his name.

"Pippin, did you say anything?" he asked, thinking it was Pippin calling him.

"No." Pippin answered.

The voice continued to call Merry's name. He suddenly felt an invisible hand tighten around his throat and push him into the murky water behind him.

"Merry!" Pippin yelled when he saw Merry 'fall'.

----------------------

Merry found himself in a strange world. He knew he was under water because he couldn't breathe. Wraith-like forms floated all around him, gropping at him...at the Sword. The forms were much like the ones he and Pippin saw floating in the water above. One of them slowly floated up in front of him and reached outward for him. Merry tried to scream, but being under water it was impossible. He suddenly felt a hand grab the back of his neck and pull him upward.

-------------------------

Merry gasped for air and choked as he broke the surface of the water. He looked around and saw that it was Cirk who had pulled him out of the water instead of Pippin.

"I told ye not be followin' the little lights into the marshies." Cirk said as he scuttled off.

"Merry! Are you alright?!" Pippin gasped as he ran over to him, helping him up.

"I think I'm fine." Merry asnwered.

Shaken by what had happened, Merry continued on after Cirk and Pippin.

A/N: When Cirk is talking, I actually meant to spell some words wrong.


	15. Warg Attack

Chapter 15: Warg Attack

The Fellowship and the group of Elves rode leisurely along the banks of the Anduin River. They had been traveling for about a day and a half. All the Elven soldiers had been told to be on their guard at all times because recently, Wargs had been sighted around these parts. Wargs were rutheless animals that hunted nearly anything that moved.

At about mid-afternoon, they were riding close to a very steep cliff overlooking the Anduin. As they rode, the Elven soldiers' keen ears picked up an abnormal sound up ahead.

"Hold!" the leader called back to the company.

He selected two of his best soldiers and they rode ahead to check out the noise. As they scanned the horizon, they saw what the company dreaded most: A large pack of Wargs. The leader rode back to the company swiftly.

"Wargs! We're under attack! Ready yourselves, men!" he yelled.

All the soldiers and the Fellowship readied themselves for battle, and rode to the hill where the four Elven soldiers had been. The Wargs were approaching swiftly and growling loudly.

"Fear not, he who dies, dies with honor." the captain said as the Wargs neared.

The Wargs finally reached them and it was ferocious battle against man and beast. As Legolas fought, he rode his horse up beside a running Warg and jumped off his horse and onto the Warg's back, drawing one of his white knives as he did. He stabbed the daggar into the Warg's back and it howled in pain. Still having some strength, the Warg continued to run, not realizing it was nearing the edge of the cliff. Before the Warg could stop, it fell over the edge of the high cliff, Legolas still on its back...

A/N: I know, short chappy, and I'm terrible at writing out battle scenes, but I'm building up to something...


	16. Reunitment

Chapter 16: Reunitment

Aragorn ran over to the cliff where Legolas fell, scanning the hillside and water for any sign of his beloved friend.

"Legolas!" he yelled, but no answer met his ears.

Galadriel walked over to where Aragorn stood.

"I am sorry." she said softly.

"My Lady, what are your orders?" an Elf captain ased from behind her.

"Get the wounded on horses, the Wargs will no doubt return. Leave the dead." Galadriel answered.

Aragorn looked at her, rage and sorrow mixed together in his eyes.

"Come, Aragorn. Legolas still has some part to play in this story, I do not know how, but it is certain." Galadriel said.

Aragorn relunctantly followed her. When the wounded were all on horses, they were ready to move on, but before they left, Galadriel set Legolas's horse free. Aragorn was confused by this action, but he knew it had some purpouse.

--------------------

It took them two more days, but they finally reached Kira's fortress, which none of the other Fellowship knew anything about. When they rode up over the hill overlooking Brad Draug, the Fellowship was speechless.

"Who's fortress is that?" Faramir asked in amazement.

"It belongs to my granddaughter Kira." Galadriel answered.

"Well, there's an eye-opener, and no mistake." Sam said.

They rode dow the hill to the gate of Barad Draug and before they got there, they saw Kira, Elladan, and Elrohir sitting on a large pile of extra bricks left over from the building of the fortress. They all had a pint of ale in their hand and each were smoking a pipe. They were laughing and having a good time.

"You young rascal! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you drinking and-and smoking!" Gimli exclaimed when he saw them.

"Welcome, my lords, to Barad Draug!" Kira said drunkenly as she stood up.

Aragorn smiled and laughed at this. Kira jumped down from her perch atop the pile of bricks and ran to the Fellowship, who had all dismounted their horses.

"Oh, it's so good to see you all again!" she said, hugging each of them

"Where's Legolas?" she asked, noticing he wasn't with them.

"He-he fell." Aragorn answered, almost coming to tears at remembering this.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Kira said, placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Come, bring your horses inside and have a good ale and a warm meal. I judge it's been a while since you had one."

All of them came inside and put away their horses and came inside the Citadel for an ale and a warm meal.


	17. Alive

Chapter 17: Alive

Legolas's limp, pale body drifted up onto the shore of the Anduin River. He was half drowned and covered in cuts and scrapes. For the first time in his life he found himself feeling weak. He lay there for the longest time, not having the strength nor the will to get up. Also for the first time, he felt cold. He lay drifting from sleep to unconsciousness in sort of a feverish, comatose state. As he lay there upon the hard stones, he saw a ghostly form appear over him. It was the form of Lady Galadriel. He didn't know if this was a dream of a hallucination. The form of Galadriel slowly bent down and kissed his brow. 

"May the grace of the Valar protect you." she whispered as she faded away.

A bit of the warmth slowly came back into Legolas's pale form, but none of his strength returned. He continued to lay there, ever drifting in and out of sleep. He didn't know how long he'd lain there when he felt something nudge his shoulder. He weakly turned over and could vaguely make out the shape of a white horse lingering over him. 

"Arod." Legolas whispered.

The horse knelt down and allowed Legolas to weakly get onto its back. Legolas had no control over the horse, it seemed to know where to go itself. They traveled across valleys and through creeks and streams, over plains and through a river or two. Legolas was kind of groggy, but it seemed to him like they here heading southward. He remembered that they had been heading eastward to a fortress that Galadriel had mentioned.

He and Arod traveled for about two days, always heading southward. On the dawn of the third day, as they were traveling, Legolas heard a loud noise coming from a great distance behind them. The horse heard it too and rode towards it, being cautious. As they rounded a large rock, Legolas found himself speechless. About fifty or a hundred yards away, marching towards them was a huge army. The army was made up of Orcs and Uruk-Hai, all arrayed in full battle armor and weapons and carrying long spears. Some of them were carrying black banners with a blood-red hand painted on them. When Legolas got a good look at them, his horse suddenly changed directions and galloped with great speed eastward.

The whole time, the horse never seemed to tire, as if being aided by some magic. As they rode, they passed Isengard and went through the Gap of Rohan. After going through the Gap of Rohan, the changed directions, heading north-eastward. For two and a half days they traveled like this, the horse never seeming to tire. In the late hours of the morning of the third day, they rode up over a hill, overlooking a vast, powerful fortress. Something in Legolas's heart told him that this was the fortress Galadriel had mentioned. He and his horse rode down to the huge gate and it opened, allowing them in. 

Once inside, Legolas dismounted the horse and a soldier walked over and tied the horse to a hitching post.

"Sir, where might I find Lady Galadriel?" Legolas asked the soldier.

"She is in the Citadel with Lady Kira." the soldier answered.

"Did you say 'Kira'?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, sir, she is the captain of this fortress." the soldier answered.

Legolas walked over to the Citadel and threw the large, oak doors open...


	18. Battle Preparations

Chapter 18: Battle Preparations

"A great host, you say?" Kira asked.

After a heartfelt reunion, Legolas had told Kira about the emence army he'd seen on it's way to Barad Draug.

"All of the Iron Hills and Mordor have been unleashed." Legolas said.

"How many?" Kira asked.

"Ninety-thousand strong at least." Legolas answered.

"Ninety-thousand?" Kira asked in amazement.

"It's an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy this fortress and spread darkness all over Middle-Earth." Legolas answered.

After a short pause, Kira said, "Let them come." Sh walked out of the Citadel to begin plans for the battle. She and her most trusted soldier walked all over the fortress, surveying the defenses, making plans, and inspecting the soldiers. They walked along the top of the front wall, discussing what they should do.

"Have every soldier armed and ready to fight within three days. The enemy will break upon this fortress like water on rock." Kira said, looking out over the land.

"What of formation, milady?" the captain asked.

"Have archers and swordsmen in row along this front wall and have the two arrow towers armed. The Elven soldiers will stand in rows back there in front of the Citadel with their bows for a volley." Kira said.

"What of horsemen?" the captain asked.

"Have the horses saddled and ready in case they are needed. They will most likely not be needed, but there's no harm in being prepared." Kira answered.

"And the gate's defenses?"

"Have pikes and swordsmen in rows behind the gate in case it is breeched." Kira answered.

"Milady, I just thought of something." the captain said.

"What?" Kira asked.

"What about the people in the towns and villages in the path of the Orcs? If they're in the villages when the Orcs go through, they'll all be killed." the captain said.

"Say, that is a good thought." Kira said, thinking for a moment, "Send out messengers to all the small towns and villages and alert the people to come here for refuge."

"Yes, ma'am." the captain said as he left.


	19. Other Preparations

Woo-Hoo! This story is already as long as the previous on in this trilogy, and there's still so much more to come! Yay me!(and I offer alot of credit to my reviewers for their never-failing support!) Thank you, me Reviewees!

Chapter 19: Other Preparations

All the small villages and towns in the predicted path of the advancing army had been alerted and evacuated to Barad Draug. The inn-like buildings in the back of the fortress had been prepared for the peoples' arrival. Kira stood on the top of the front wall of her fortress, looking at the long line of men, women, and children coming into the fortress for safety. Aragorn stood beside her.

"I'm counting on you, Aragorn, to help me command my troops in the battle that is to come." Kira said.

"Is this your first big battle?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." Kira answered.

All her life Kira had enjoyed watching the soldiers of the Elven army being trained in combat. She had loved hearing their war stories and reading about famous battles and soldiers. She had studied very diligently on armor, weaponry, riding, archery, swordplay, and all manner of warfare, but to tell you the truth, she had never fought in any large battle. She had enjoyed sword-fighting with her two brothers when they were young, and her big sister Arwen had taught her to ride.

As they stood there, Elladan walked up the steps to the wall to them.

"Kira, are there any other plans you would like to make for our defenses?" he asked.

"Yes, there are a few." Kira said, following Elladan down the steps.

When they reached the bottom, Kira observed the front gate.

"Have the gate reinforced with oak timbers." she said, "I don't think there is anything more we need to do to the walls."

The walls of the fortress were 100 feet high, 300 wide at the front and back, the sides were 500 feet long, and all four of the walls were 15 feet think and made of solid rock, except for the gate, which was 50 feet high, 70 feet across, and 5 feet thick and made of solid oak reinforced with thick, iron bars.

"How are the troops coming?" Kira asked.

"They're coming along very well." Elladan answered.

All 36,000 of Kira's soldiers had to be outfitted with their special battle armor and weapons. Kira had thought and planned their battle strategy very well. Rows of archers and swordsmen would stand on the front wall, the two arrow towers on either side of the fortress would be fully armed, there would be men manning the two large trebuchets on the two front corners of the fortress, the 200 soldiers that were in Galadriel's escort would be positioned in two rows behind the front wall to aid in giving a volley of arrows. There would also be pikes and swordsmen behind the front gate just in case it was breeched. From what Legolas had told them and from looking at maps, they judged that the Orc army would be there within three days. They had alot of planning to do before then. Even through all this, Kira still had the merest hint of doubt that her army of 36,000 could defeat Saulon's army of 90,000.


	20. The War of the Age

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been trying to find the right way to word this chapter. (I know that's about the umpteenth time I've said that.) I know I'm not very good at writing out battle scenes, but I'll try my best.

Chapter 20: The War of the Age

They had done everything they could think of to fortify the fortress, ready the army, and prepare for the townspeople, who had come in great numbers. The time was finally here, today was when they figured the Orcish army would arrive at the fortress for war. They waited all day and there was no sign of them. As the burning sun began to set over the craggy horizon, the call rang out all through the fortress that the Orcs had been spotted.

Elladan was sitting on the front wall of Barad Draug when the call rang out. He saw an army march towards them, great in numbers and strong in soldiers. It was almost sunset and he could plainly see their torches. He jumped up and ran to the Citadel where everyone else were. He burst through the door and saw Kira and Aragorn standing beside a small, wooden table, looking at a over-head plan of the fortress, making the final decisions about the formation of the troops.

Kira was arrayed in her full battle armor. She was a magnificent sight to behold. Kira's armor was unique. It was the armor of that of a Goblin of Moria, only it was modified to fit Kira, for she, being an Elf, was slightly larger than a Goblin. She wore beaten, black chain mail, over which went a ragged, black loin cloth. The chain mail went down to her knees and was split up to the groin for riding; the loin cloth was over the mail. On her arms, it went down to just above her elbows. The breastplate was four plates of black metal riveted together for free movement in battle. It had jagged edges and spikes resembling the spikes of the Balrog. The back was the same, but it was flat. The shoulder guards were three pieces of black metal riveted together, also with tall spikes. The lower-arm guards were black metal also with small spikes; the gloves were black, leather, and fingerless. The boots were knee-high, black, and leather. Over the boots went lower-leg guards that were black metal with spikes. The rest of her legs were bare.

"Kira, an army has filled the valley, but it is not like any army I've ever seen. There are no tents, no fires, no horses...just a sea of bodies, writhing and moaning, as if a pestilent village were sent to invade us." Elladan said.

"They're here?" Kira asked.

"Yes. Legolas was right, it's at least 90,000 strong." Elladan answered.

"Ready the troops." Kira said.

"Yes, milady." Elrohir, who was standing behind her, said.

He and Elladan left to ready the army. Kira went to the stables and saddled her horse. When all the soldiers were assembled, she rode out into the main courtyard. Although her soldiers were very brave, they knew what was coming and Kira could see fear in their eyes. Kira rode her horse in front of them.

"My soldiers, set before us is the Battle of the Age. We may be small in numbers compared to the army that marches toward us with ever growing power, but you, my fine men, within each of you is the strength of a landslide! Crops can be resewn, homes rebuilt, but human life is one thing that cannot be replaced. Fight with the strength of a thousand hurricanes, fight for the lives of you wives and your children. Now is your time, your time to rise and to prove to yourselves and prove to everyone out there that eventhough you are small in numbers...you are strong! Now go, ready yourselves for war...ready yourselves to follow each other to all ends!!" Kira yelled gallantly to her troops.

All her troops yelled and cheered and scurried to ready themselves for the immanent war. They assembled themselves along the walls and behind the gate just as they had planned. Kira put her horse back in the stables and walked up onto the wall with her soldiers. It was now dark out and the torches of the Orcish army burned brilliantly in the cool of the night. Despite Kira's fiery speech, there was still a sense of fear throughout the fortress as the loud echos of the Orcs' footsteps could be heard everywhere. The entire Fellowship, even the two Hobbits, stood at the front lines on the main wall with Kira. Frodo and Sam had been specially fitted with armor and weapons that were the right size for them. Lady Galadriel also stood there arrayed in Elvish armor.

"Ready your weapons!" Kira called as the Orcs neared.

All the troops readied their bows and arrows.

"Show no mercy, for you shall receive none!" Kira called.

Finally the Orcish army came to a halt about 300 feet away from the wall. Just as they stopped, a loud echo of thunder rent throughout the air and rain began to fall heavily. The Orcs began to growl and bang their long spears on the ground in kind of a war chant.

"What's happenin' out there?" Gimli asked.

Again, just like at Helm's Deep, Gimli had gotten placed on a part of the wall where he couldn't see over it.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to got find you a box?" Legolas asked.

Gimli rolled his eyes and growled under his breath.

"How come every time we go to war I always get stuck somewhere where I can't see?" he grumbled.

Kira and Aragorn giggled at this. Suddenly, an arrow tore through the air and hit an Orc in the front lines, killing it.

"Hold!" Kira called, holding up her hand.

As the Orc fell to the ground, the other Orcs tore into a wild battle frenzy, growling and whooping. They all charged towards Barad Draug with all they had.

"So it begins." Kira said, "Give them a volley!"

All the soldiers fire their arrows, taking down several Orcs. They continued to fire at them until they began to set up tall ladders and climb the walls.

"Swords!" Kira called as she drew her sword.

All the soldiers drew their swords, and just in time. The Orcs poured over the walls in multitudes. Kira was lightening-quick with her sword and slew the first Orc over the wall. The Orcs kept on coming and coming almost faster than the soldiers could fight them. Even in the midst of a huge battle, Frodo and Sam stayed close together and protected one another.

Kira fought and fought for all she was worth with her keen, Elvish sword. She watched her soldiers fall to their deaths around her and heard their cries of agony as more and more were wounded and lay on the ground dying. Black blood covered her sword and not to mention, her. She was not wearing a battle helmet and her long, balking dreadlocks waved all around her as she fought. Even her dreadlocks were stained with black blood. She came up to an Orc and jammed her sword into its shoulder. It howled in pain and punched Kira in the face as she tried to get her sword out of its shoulder bone. Blood dripped from Kira's lower lip and nose as the Orc punched her. She place her foot against the Orc's stomach and pushed against it while pulling on her sword. Her sword came out and the Orc fell to its death over the wall. Without a second though, Kira continued fighting.

Frodo and Sam stayed close together and protected one another. This was the biggest battle they'd ever fought in and it was easy for two little Hobbits to get lost in the sea of bodies writhing everywhere. The Orcs were much taller than they were and it was hard work to bring them down, but they managed with their newly-sharpened swords. Their specially-fitted armor also protected them from most of the Orcs' blows. As Frodo fought, an Orc caught him slightly off-guard and stabbed its sword through the back of his right shoulder. Frodo yelled in pain and fell to his knees, holding his shoulder.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam exclaimed, rushing over to his beloved friend.

"Help me stand up." Frodo said, "I may be hut, but I can't quit fighting."

Sam helped Frodo to his feet and he continued fighting, despite the intense pain in his shoulder. As Kira fought, she saw a group of Orcs running towards the gate with a large log fitted with iron spikes for a battering ram.

"Brace the gate!" Kira called to the soldiers below.

The soldiers below the wall ran to reinforce the gate just as the Orcs rammed the battering ram into it. They continued to beat against the gate until a faint but sickening crunch of wood could be heard; the gate was breaking! They had been fighting for at least four or five hours now and already the gate was beginning to be breached.

"Hold them! Stand firm!" Kira called to the soldiers, "Aragorn! Go help them!"

Aragorn ran through the midst of the wall battle and down to the soldiers below to assist them. Just as he reached them, the Orcs broke through the mighty gate and poured through. Legolas, who was still fighting up on the wall, saw a large Orc running towards Aragorn from behind with a large, metal, spiked club in its hands.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled as he drew an arrow and shot the Orc.

Aragorn turned around just as the Orc fell and he looked up to Legolas. He and Legolas exchanged a slight nod before going back to fighting. The Orcs continued to pour through the gate faster than the soldiers could fight them.

"Aragorn! Pull back to the Citadel! Get your men out of there!" Kira called down to him.

"Fall back! Fall back!" Aragorn yelled to the soldiers.

All the soldiers fled to the inn-like buildings in the back of the fortress, and the Fellowship ran into the Citadel. The Orcs swarmed everywhere like angry ants.

--

In Rivendell, Elrond stood at the window of his study, looking out over the dark forest. He could hear Lady Galadriel's voice in his head.

_"Go to them. They need you. Would you let your own daughter stand alone in the midst of war?" _

There was a small battle going on inside Elrond's head whether to listen to Galadriel or protect his borders from attack. It was Kira's own fault for getting involved in this whole war, then on the other hand she was his daughter and he loved her more than the borders of his land. Just then, he made his decision. He marched to his room and put on his old battle armor and went to the captain of the guard's room.

"Captain, ready your troops." he said.

--

The banging on the door grew louder and louder as they tried to fortify the door of the Citadel. Kira was beyond all hope at this point, her troops had lost their first battle and now all of them were going to die. Aragorn walked over to her.

"My Lady, all is not lost; we may still win this fight." he said.

"So much death. What can we do against such reckless hate?" Kira asked.

"Ride out with me. Make one final stand. It may be crazy, but maybe, just maybe we can turn the tides of this war." Aragorn said.

Kira took a deep breath and replied, "Yes."

All of them sneaked out of the Citadel to the stable and readied their horses. They burst through the door of the stable riding their horses and tore a path throughout the frenzying Orcs. The other soldiers in the inn-like buildings heard them and did the same. The multitude of horses tore through the Orcs like a knife to paper. Just as the sun was beginning to rise, a loud, booming horn was heard. They looked to the horizon and saw a horse and rider.

"Lady Kira stands alone." Elrond said.

"Not alone." Aero, the captain of the guard said, "Elves!"

A small army of about two thousand Elves charged over the hill, down to the fortress and through the cloud of Orcs. As the number of Orcs grew less and less, hope grew more and more. When there were a hundred or so Orcs remaining, the Orcs fled across the plains, not wanting to be killed.

"Victory! We have VICTORY!!" Kira yelled.

All the soldiers screamed and cheered. They had beaten all odds and won this War of the Age!

A/N: I worked VERY hard on this chapter and I hope you like it.


	21. The Aftermath

Glad you liked the previous chapter.

Chapter 21: The Aftermath

Kira, Elladan, and Elrohir walked across the battlefield in front of Barad Draug. The putrid smell of death and decay hung heavily in the air. Now was one of the times the Elves wishedthey didn't have such a keen sence of smell. Kira's army had suffered great loss; they had gone from 36,000 soldiers down to about 8,000 in just a matter of hours. Nearly all of the Orcs and Uruk-Hai had been killed, save for the couple hundred that had fled in the last few minutes of the War. Barad Draug itsself had suffered substancial damage. The gate had been broken and several buildings had been damaged when the Orcs breached the gate and ran through. Luckily, the House of Healing had not been damaged. Cries of pain and sorrow echoed through the air as wounded and dying soldiers lay on the ground, bleeding, and their friends bemoaned their ghastly deaths.

"In the aftermath of war, when the slaying is long done, the greatest misuries come home to roost." Kira said as she turned over a dead soldier with her foot.

"Such power grows the body as it shrinks the soul." Elladan said.

"My Lady! My Lady!" a voice called.

Kira turned around and saw Sam sprinting towards her, stumbling over the dead Orcs.

"What is it Sam?" Kira asked, trying to hold back a laugh as she watched Sam struggle to run.

"My Lady, if it's not too much trouble, could you come see to Mr. Frodo; he was hurt when we were fighting." Sam asked humbly.

"Of course." Kira said, following Sam to the Citadel where Frodo was.

When they entered the Citadel, they saw Frodo sitting on a blanket on the floor close to the wall. He was grimacing in pain and holding his shoulder, which was still bleeding. Kira could see blood oozing through the spaces between his fingers. She rushed over to him and knelt down next to him.

"Frodo, let me take a look at that shoulder." she said.

Frodo moved his hand out of the way to reveal the nasty wound.

"Elrohir, go to the House of Healing and bring me some water, clean cloths, and bandages." Kira said.

"Yes, ma'am." Elrohir said as he left.

He returned ina few minutes with everything Kira told him to bring. Kira soaked a clean cloth in the cool water and went to cleaning Frodo's shoulder. Frodo whinced and groaned as she did. Sam was by his side in a second.

"It'll be okay, Mr. Frodo; Miss Kira will fix you up." he said.

It didn't take long to clean and bandage Frodo's shoulder. When she was done, she sat back on her knees and looked at her handiwork.

"You sure are skilled in things like this." Sam said.

"Like Aragorn." Frodo added.

"Life is measured in inches. To a Healer every one of those inches is precious." Kira said.

Frodo and Sam marvaled at how wise this Elf-woman was.

A/N: I know, short chappy; I'll try to make the next one longer. I think this story is nearly done.


	22. The Two Faces of Cirk

Chapter 22: The Two Faces of Cirk

Merry, Pippin, and Cirk walked a semi-plain. It wasn't exactly a plain or forest. It had too many trees to be a plain, and too few trees to be a forest. They had crossed the Anduin River the previous day and Cirk said that they were to keep going in this direction until they hit the Misty Mountains, then they would go north until they reached the Grey Mountains. They would go through the Grey Mountains and when they got out of there, they would go south to the Iron Hills, then across the Iron Hills to Mount Kuwakundim to destroy the Sword.

"Merry, do you think we'll ever be put into stories or songs?" Pippin asked.

"What do you mean?" Merry asked.

"I wonder if kids'll ever say, 'Let's hear about merry and the Sword.' and they'll say, 'Yes, it's one of my favorite stories.'" Pippin said, " 'Merry was really courageous, wasn't he Dad?' 'Yes, my boy, one of the most famousest of Hobbits, and that's sayin' alot.'"

Merry laughed, "Well, you've left out on the main characters: Peregrin the Brave. I want to hear more about Pippin."

Merry turned around to face Pippin, "Merry wouldn't 'ave gotten far without Pippin." he said solemnly

"Now, Merry, you shouldn't make fun; I was being serious." Pippin said.

"So was I." Merry said.

--

Cirk scuttled ahead of Merry and Pippin while they talked.

"We must get the Precious. We wants it." he said to himself in a deeper voice.

"But we swore to serve the master. We can't kills them." he said in a higher voice.

He was talking like had a split personality.

"Sneaky little Hobbitses, they stole it from us! We musts kills them. Kills them both." the deeper voice said.

"But the little one, he knows...he knows. Eyes always watching." the higher voice said.

"We's wouldn't be worrying about him if you'd have killed him in the woods like I told you." the deeper voice said.

Cirk clearly remembered that night in the Rivendell forest when he was supposed to have killed Pippin, but Kira found them and fought him.

"We tried to, but the Elfie-girl scares us away." the higher voice said.

"We could let _her_do it." the deeper voice said as Cirk squatted down behind a tree.

"Yes, Precious, she could." the higher voice said.

Just then, Cirk heard Merry and Pippin calling him. He jumped out from behind the tree.

"Come along, Hobbitses, long ways to go yet." he said, "Follow me."

They continued on through the forest-plain and Cirk planned to make a small, unexpected stop along the way...


	23. AUTHOR'S NOTES please read!

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

1. To get an idea of how Kira's black armor is supposed to look(if you didn't already get it) you could look in the LOTR book entitled, The Lord of the Rings: Weapons and Warfare". It has a picture of Aragorn in his Gondorian armor on the front. It has been very helpful in writing these stories and I think you'll find it very interesting. It has all the different races in it and it tells all about their weapons and armor and as does every member of the Fellowship and others.

2. I will most likely tell Cirk's story in the nexy story.

3. From looking at my ideas for the next story, I think it's gonna be very interesting.

4. To find my next story, go to the following:

Title: "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the Hobbit"

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Characters: Merry&Pippin

Rating: T

Language: English

(Don't ask me where the "Return of the Hobbit" comes from. The Hobbit isn't returning from anything like Aragorn was. I just though since I used the titles of the other two movies, I'd do the same with the last one.)

I will most likely post the new story in the next week or two.

Happy Writing!  
Merry


End file.
